Forbidden Love
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Returning back and Telling Gary the Baby is his, Gary proposed and they get Married. Now the Baby is due earlier than expected will It die? Will Miranda Die? And Maybe Gary also?... Completed. Thank you for reviews/Fav's/Follow's xox
1. Chapter 1- Miranda's big Dilemma

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery?_

* * *

***~Chapter 1- Miranda's big Dilemma.~***

Walking back down the Tunnel, she Realized she was back in Sunny England, the weather had been nice in Australia and she hadn't realized how brave she had been to go travelling on her own and especially to Australia.

_'Goodday Mate' I have a bit of an Accent Now, ha-ha perfect, So as you have heard I have been to Australia for a couple of Months, The weather has been amazing and The Amount of HOT Se-x'y Australians :D Happy grin, Well Not a full grin because that would be weird, Stop Laughing, and stop thinking back to that time when I was last grinning and Gary asked if I was in Pain. Oh I've missed Gary loads, but I had told him I loved him and he didn't reply so I went, I called Clive and he said I could stop with him for a few months. I think the best thing about Australia is Doughnuts, I love Doughnuts, I'd Marry the Doughnut man, He Lives on Doughville Lane. Ha-ha I wonder if he knows the Muffin Man? That'd be funny, I know the Muffin Man and the Doughnut man, they Live Near Greggs. Off Topic..._

She had gone to visit Clive, Clive had gone and moved out to Australia and started a new business, he had given the restaurant to Gary,hoping he could turn it around and make it the best in Surrey. She had hoped to come back and Find Gary had moved on, she had hoped that she would have moved on, going to Australia, She prayed if she saw him her feelings would not flood back. She had told him she loved him and had he said the same thing? Nothing not even a word.

Strolling through the airport, she got out her ticket and gave it to the staff, after they took her luggage, she made her way through Security.

_The worst part about airports is the security, last time I walked through, the bleepers went off, All of a sudden the two officers said 'Please come me with me', then I got asked to keep my arms out to the side, whilst Trying to work out what the hell they were up to, they started fumbling Up and down my legs then my Arms and then my whole body, I of course jumped up and shouted 'Quick Help Me, I'm being touched' How silly is that? I wondered what the hell could of coursed the bleepers to go off, Another Police guard came up to me and said that I had to go to a different room. Walking into the room I started to panic, I mean it was my first time abroad. I then had to hold my arms out again and he walked out of the room to get a machine. Wow he looked hot, I know I was still in the county so he was English but wow, He looks good in a uniform. coming back into the room he brought a machine, like a metal detector, and said he was going to rub it around my body-Naughty- to see if I had anything on me. My heart was racing..Fast.. I said I'd never go abroad again._

_And just my lucky it went off and in the wrong place. It was where my 'Sex' was, and I screamed in my head. Still in shock the Guard asked me if I was hiding anything again, I then realized that my 'Money Bag' was still attached to Stomach. CRAP, I thought, after then explaining what had happened, He then Rang my Mother up to come and collect me-I know Sounds childish- On arrive She walked into the room and asked if he was single? he just stared at her, she then said how unstable I was and said that it was my first time abroad so I got away with it._

After walking through Security, Miranda started to relax a Bit more,Until she came across a Dog in the lounge, staring down She started to talk to the Dog, who was very excited. Thinking it was her doing a good job she carried on talking to it, in which the dog started to bark and lay down. "Madam, Please can you come with us" A Tall, Blonde Security Guard said urging her to go forwards into the room. Sitting down in the room, she sat silently.

"Excusee Me Kind, Hot Sir. What have I done Wrong?"

" Can I see your Passport Please?"

"Sure, Here you go..." She got up and looked at the Name Tag 'James Bond', _Yes it was true, The spy was sitting in the Room next to me, I wanted to cry or maybe ask for an autograph? or Maybe ask who he's target was"_

After Been given Back the Passport, She simply sat whilst he explained the situation. "The Problem is Miranda, that dog over there if a Sniffer dog and any Illegal Foods or Goods which aren't meant to be in your suitcase and the dog will get excited and we will find that the individual will be carrying illegal Foods.

"Well Bond, James Bond. I can assure you I don't have anything illegal in my Suitcase"_haha Naughty Me._

"I Will have to look in your Suitcase"

"Fine by Me" _Only Realizing what I have just said I stare blankly at his God of a Guy and realized he will see my Knickers and I mean HUGE Knickers, and my HUGE BRA, Oh god embarrassing moment, and I forgot thats Right next to the_

"Penis pretzels? Cockalate Milkshake?" _Yeah Just them, Oh Great._

"No, Wonder the Dog wanted them" She laughed and Sighed. "Its Not what you think 007. I had a friend called Gary and I loved him"

**10 Minutes Later...**

"We played Caterpillar Duck race and we had so much fun, but then..."

**30 minutes later**

"But he said he was Married and it really hurt me and ..." She was still talking...

**1 hour**

"I then found a Man who I loved, but I Love Him and Gary was Jealous... I then" she was now sitting in the officers desk...

**1 Hour and 10 minutes Later**

"I told him I loved him and he didn't reply, So I went and Now I am Coming Back after two months" Looking at the officer she had noticed that he had fallen asleep, Reaching for the Walkie talkie, she pushed the Button ' 007, you are needed at the south end of the Airport, Golden Finger is walking around and is carrying a sandwich looking suspicious, Get down there and get his sandwich" She laughed, _That was fun!_.

Finally making her way to the taxi, she realized that she and airports were a no-no. Sitting in the taxi she recalled the conversation with Clive in Australia.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Miranda, you are going to have to tell someone"_

_"I know, but who ever I tell will Blab, I suppose I should just tell him."_

_"Miranda, you need to."_

_"I know Clive, But can't I just stay here with you for a bit longer"_

_"and Waste more time, if you stay here for another couple of Months how will you tell him then?"_

_"I don't know Clive, I don't know"_

_"Just Tell Him"_

_"What just walk up towards him and Say 'Oh Hi Gary remember that lovely evening we had well... I'm Pregant"_

_"No, You'll Think of Something, you always do"_

_"I'll mess it up Clive. I always do" She sighed this was always the case, Messing things up, of she had just told him in the first place_

_"Please Miranda, Just Tell Him" She wanted to tell him so much but she wondered how he would react._

_"But He rejected Me, I told him I loved him and he stood there"_

_"and you left without even seeing him, without even asking if he felt the same way Miranda"_

_"Ok, Fine I'll go but get the Fosters and my Meat Pie Ready,"_

_"Miranda, you Can't drink in your condition"_

_"Fine just the Meat pie then...4 weeks Tops Ok?"_

_"OK, Bye Miranda" Clive laughed and walked out back towards the restaurant._

_xxxxx_

* * *

She smiled at the thought, Clive had been so thoughtful and hopefully. She had helped around his restaurant to try and keep Her mind off of things but she would remember the sillyest of things about Gary, He scared of Mouse. Him being not so Alfa Male.

Him saying about DR Gail being Hot, She remembered everything, she had hoped she would forget but she couldn't she loved him. Clive was right maybe if she went back and asked how he felt he might have said 'I love You too' and she wouldn't have then come to Australia, but she hadn't regretted it, She loved it out here and Loved the freedom from her Mother. She missed Stevie of Course but still it was nice out there.

After Paying the Taxi Man she got out of the taxi and walked up towards the flat, Knowing no-one would be Up there she walked through her Joke shop and towards the stairs, the air chilled her a lot because she was not used to it being so cold but it was nice to feel a little cooler than usual. Bumping the Suitcase up the stairs she managed to find the keys in her pocket and to put the key in the door, turning to slowly she could hear people in her house, she wondered who it could be and why they are in her house.

Who could it be? Her Mother? Nope if it was she would have brought her husband with her too and that would have been Ugly. Gross_ how could you say that, that is DISGUSTING.../_

Knocking the Door a few times, she realized it was just her imagination playing up and there was no-one in the room, but she was wrong?

"OMG, Gary? Rose?" She stared at the couple who was snogging on her Sofa. _To put it fairly it shocked me to see that Gary had moved on, My heart felt like it had torn into pieces, There was one thing Clear for Me, I still had feelings for him. he looked hot in his Shirt and Jumper, The way he smiled at me, seeing how clean his teeth were and how he smelt so manly and yummy, I feel Nothing, The pain that is going around my body is just numbing,_

_"Miranda I can Explain" Then I just gave up._

* * *

_What hurts the most,_

_was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

* * *

**Enjoy and Please Review I'd like to know what you think xD Lyrics are from Cascada- What hurts the Most x x. Thank you Gillian Kearney Fan for helping me with the title xx**


	2. Chapter 2- Sandy and Danny

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery?_

* * *

***~Chapter 2- Sandy and Danny~***

Her Body gave up, But her Mind kept playing the same part over and over.

"Miranda? Miranda?" _By then I could only hear Gary's voice and his voice Alone. Like It was just him and Me alone in my Room, He started to sing. He was In black Leather and looked like a Sex God, Good bye John Travolta, Hello Gary Preston! Not the fact that we were perfect for each other, Sandy and Danny. Me and Gary..._

_Summer loving had me a blast  
Summer loving happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be_

"Miranda?"

Her eyes opened widely. But she wasn't awake? Dizzyness took over.

"Miranda, Please Talk to Me"

"_He ran by me, got my suit damp_"

"what?"

"_We made out under the dock_" Miranda still had no idea that she had been awoken from her dream.

"MIRANDA" _Danny Never said that did he? Well if he did OMG! Wait No its G..Garyy._

"GARYYY" She looked at her head, and felt the lump.

"What Happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Rose came and stood next to Gary.

"No?"

"Right, I'm getting the Doctor, Rose stay here with Miranda Please" _Thinking I try to remember what had happened, I hadn't the foggiest, I remember Gary just saying about Rose? Great Being Left with the Thick one, Yippee Me. But plus Side Hello Hot Gail. I feel Slightly Dizzy, Drunnk? Not but Dizzy, I feel Like I should Start Singing again... _

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Miranda, Rose?" Gary spoke with DR. Gail standing next to him.

"I thought you said she was here?"

"She was, she is?"

"Gary?" Rose approached from the bedroom.

"Where is she?"

"Laying down, she started to sing again, so I told her to go bed?"

Dr. Gail walked into the Room and sat Next to Miranda. Examinating her, he got out his equipment and Worked his Magic.

"I'd say she has got Concussion, From what your telling me about her forgetting where she is and who she is. I'd say she will be fine in a couple of Hours or so. I'll come by Later and check her over when she is in a better state"

DR Gail held out a small bottle "Give her this and she will sleep for a few, By the looks of things she hasn't slept in a while"

"Thank you for your Help Dr" Gary held Out his hand and Shook Dr Gail's hand.

_x-x-x-x_

**6 Hours Later...  
**_  
_Looking upwards Miranda notice a Few heads Staring at her.

"Mum?" _Yes it was true, My mother, Tilly, Gary, Rose and Stevie were all staring at me, I felt like I was in a Movie, A scary one too. Zombie Movie, where everyone is brainwashed including Gary, Is he with Rose now? I Don't know but I don't want to ask him, I;m sure Stevie will Tell Me soon enough._

"Guys, This is really creeping me out, Can you all stop staring?" _I feel Like I have a Headache and A big one at that._

"Sorry" Gary Said.

"Well I am What I call Disappointed" _I stared at my Mother._

"Why?"

"Well I thought when You were gone you weren't coming back, We Could have claimed you were dead and got loads of what I call Money. Such Fun"

"Mum!" _Now you see why I hate my mother so much._

And if You must Know I went to Australia"

"What? You Australia?"

"I did"

"I think the Closest you got to Australia, was in 'Toys R Us' where they have all the Furry Stuffed Kangaroos"

"Such Fun"

Stevie chuckled to herself. "Miranda You've have concussion, You didn't go to Australia"

"Say no More, you go ring Clive and Ask him, I went there."

"Knock-Knock" The Gang Plus Miranda looked up to see Doctor Gail walking into the Bedroom.

"Awh Miranda, How are you feeling?"

"Like a Polar bear in a Microwave"

"ok?"

"I'm Joking kind, Sizzling Hot Doctor, I have a headache"

"It could be the Concussion, I'll give you some Pain Killers" he sighed before asking "Miranda is there any chance your Pre-"

"Premenstrual?, Yes I am, that's Probably why I have a Headache"

"No I meant Pre-"

"Peckish? Just a Bit, why are you offering?" _Naughty, I know what he is going to say, I just don't want it coming out like this, Quick Panic._

"

Dr Gail, is there any chance I ca Talk to you in Private?"

"yes Sure" Miranda Looks towards the bedroom Door, which is wide open and looks towards her friends urging them to get out of the room.

"Oh Sorry" Gary reply's and shuts the door where everyone is still staring at Miranda. _Why?!_

"Sorry Guys without you" _Ha-ha you should have seen the look on their faces.  
_

After Everyone left, She sat on the bed in Silence. "I know what your going to say, Am I Pregant?, Well yes I am?"

"How Long are you gone?"

"Two Months"

"Is it Hurt? I mean from the fall"

"No, It was your head you hit and when I was Examining you, I saw you Were"

"Why didn't you say anything to them?"

"Patients Confidentiality"

"But you were going to say it then" She giggled.

"Do you know who the father is?" She sighed, Of course she did, it was just how to tell him.

"that guy in there"

" When you fell, he ran to me. Could of Picked up the phone but he Ran"

"He is Great, But he is not Mine?"

"no?"

"He is With Rose"

"People Change though"

"yeah they do, that's why he doesn't Love me"

* * *

_Who do you think you are  
__  
Cuz once again you broke my heart _

_I know that love went just too far  
_  
_Its hard to catch a falling star_

_You and I were on our way together  
_  
_But this life passed by, these days are gone (these days are gone)  
_  
_All the tears I've cried they taught me nothing lasts forever _

_I been blind for just too long_

_-Lyrics from Cascada_

* * *

_Enjoy x an thank you kind people for your reviews/ favs/follows. And don't forget to R+R ¡ xx_


	3. Chapter 3- In The Moment

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery?_

* * *

***~Chapter 3-In The Moment ~***

After talking to Dr Gail, Miranda Felt Happy she knew what she needed to do Tell Gary, she was Pregnant with his Baby. She would go it today when he was coming over to see her. Miranda awoke later than Usual and walking into the Living Room / Kitchen Area.

"Surprize"

"Wha! Gary? I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to apologies for Last Night, So I made you Breakfast" He placed the plate on the table. _Two Sausage, two Eggs 3 bacon, Fried bread, Toasted bread, Black pudding. And Pavlova for desert. If I didn't dislike him for still being with Rose, I'd Kiss his Face off.. And he does make one of the best breakfasts, So love having a Chef Friend._

"Garyy...I don't know what to say?" _I didn't know what to say, My head was still spinning, I mean do I tell him i'm pregnant now?...Maybe not, the timing is a bit out? Do i apologies...but then what have I done wrong?_

"Accept my Apology" She thought about it for a second or two. _Maybe I shouldn't forgive him just yet, I'll be then getting Lunch and Dinner ha-ha Naughty, thinking of Food once again. But How can I stay Mad at a Guy who I have fallen Flat on my face for? I have my Options._

"I forgive you ok?" He smiled at her and ran over, picking her up and swirling her around. _You know if it was for making me feel sick I'd call this a Moment. Bring on the Moment!. _After Putting her down, They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. _I couldn't help it, he is so dang Hot, I look into his Eyes, and I see Us, Happy smiling Kissing. Kissing a lot... Passionately and Ready._

"Hot and Spicy, Ready for you..." She broke into a Song. _No Please Don't, Mouth Shut it Don't do it, We will Fall out, Oh Crap._

**"Boy, I'm aching, make it right**  
**My temperature is super high**  
**If I scream, if I cry**  
**It's only 'cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero, come and save me**  
**Something tells me you'll know how to save me**  
**I've been feeling real low**  
**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on.  
****Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on.  
****I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on.  
****Turn me on"**_You've done it now. "_

"Where did that Come from, I didn't know you were a Fan of David Guetta?"

"Yes, Well I'm getting Down with the Youth!"

"Oh Really" Gary steps closer, She can feel his Breath on her cheeks, Smell his Manly Aftershave up her nose. _I'm going to faint. _She trembles, as he whispers in her eye.

"So is that what you want? For me to turn you on?" _Oh God, he is doing it already, Miranda Hold yourself together, you can DO_ this._ What do I say? What do I do? And its only 9am in the morning Wow. Do I kiss him? Do I just walk away, but if I do that how will it help me with Telling him about The Baby, His Baby?_

_"Nibbles" What the Hell Miranda?_

"What?"

"Nibbles... Such a Good word."

"What are you on about"

"I just love the way you cut the Sausages in Little Nibbles" _I've really do it now._She sighed as once again she had blow her chance.

...

After finishing her breakfast in record Time, She thanked gary and helped him wash up the dishes.

"So Gary, are you not working today?"

"Well the Restaurant is being refurbished, so I'm not working, I still have to pop in now and then but I'm a free man for today!"

"No Rose then?"

"Nope, she has gone to work"

"And what does she do?"

"She's a Fitness In structure" _Seriously? I mean come on_

"Nice. Gary could I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Would you Help me? I promised Clive that I'd get a Computer and Skype Him when I got here?"

"Of Course Miranda." She smiled at him. Getting a book out, They sat on the sofa discussing what sort of Computer She wanted.

"An NetBook? A Imac? Ipad? Seriously Gary? A Notebook. I want a Computer"

"They are all computers just differently made." _I was shocked to put it blankly, Call me Old fashioned, but in my day -which wasn't that very long ago- It was a computer and a computer at that. Not some fancy Name for it. If somebody came up towards me and asked what a 'NetBook' was, I'd reply A book with a Net covering? Or Note Book, Its A book which you write things in, Like a shopping list? Guezz._

Walking into The Computer Shop, Miranda Decided on getting a Laptop, After being shown how to use it, they walked out. _I got to pick what colour it was, and what size. Obviously I got the bigger size, because then I could fit my whole head into Skyping Clive._

"Shall I put the Kettle on?" Gary asked as Miranda set up her new 'toy' she wasn't very good with Phones so she knew Gary who have to show her how. Bringing her coffee down to the sofa, Gary sat and explained how to use the new 'Windows' _To be honest it was very complicated, There was so many big buttons and everything you clicked Did something._

"What is Clive's Skype addy then Miranda?

"SexyC003" Gary stared at Miranda and started to laugh.

"Well thats funny, I wonder why he call himself that" Miranda Giggled she remembered the Moment she found out at the Hotel.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_"Madam Hired an Excourt?"_

_"What, Clive, Urgg"_

_"Your an Excourt?"_

_"Coming back at you with you ordered an Excourt?"_

_"I did not I ordered Company"_

_"Oh"_

_"Well thats just Cold" She sighed. "Well Since I'm here, We might as well Make Good Sweet Love" Clive ripped he's trousers off showing his Mankini._

_"Clive I am not going to sleep with you, Now go" Trying not to puck she turned around. Its was just one of those things you didn't want to see, but you just kept looking at it._

* * *

"Miranda? Are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Turning back to reality, she had a bad expression on her face.

"I've seen more than that"

"OK? Well we've added Clive now. Miranda I have a surprise for you?"

"Oh I love Surprises is it Another Box of Penis pretzels?" Gary looked confused.

"You got Penis Pretzels?"

"No I'm Joking" _Of Course I'm_not.

"Well I have something to tell you, So I booked a table for 8pm if thats ok?"

"Sure Gary, as Do I?" _This will be my chance to tell him once and For All . Goo Miranda._

To Be Continued...

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
_  
_Hold me close, try and understand  
_  
_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
_  
_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Come on now, try and understand  
_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
_  
_Take my hand, come under cover  
_  
_They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now._

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
_  
_Because the night belongs to lust  
_  
_Because the night belongs to lovers  
_  
_Because the night belongs to **us**_

* * *

_ Thank you, Best wishes Kind regards, For all your favs/follows and reviews. I thought I'd be Nice and add some Miranda/gary scenes. Will she finally Tell him about his and her baby? Stay Tunedd... Also __You see way down there? __Right down there? My 2 other story, They will be updated very soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4- Sexy is my Middle Name

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby..._

* * *

***~Chapter 4- Sexy is my Middle Name ~***

Walking into the bedroom, Miranda Put her head in her hands, This was going to be the night she would Tell Gary she was pregnant, She had too, for his sake and Her's. She'd hate to lose a friend because of her not telling him that she had his baby. After sitting on the bed for what seemed like hours she finally got up and made her way down the stairs towards Stevie. Gary had gone home to change, and get ready, he had promised to pick her up at 7pm, it was now 5pm so she had 2 hours to get ready. Running up to Stevie in panic she asked her whether she could help.

"Stevie, I have much news"

"Hello Caller, Ready to receive" Stevie sat down at the desk and took a sip out of her cup of tea. _The Cup was bigger than her. Ha-ha._

"Well Gary has asked me Out to Dinner tonight because he has something to tell me"

"Oww, I wonder What it could be?" _Maybe it was because of our little 'moment' when I sang Turn me On, and I said I like Nibbles._

"I don't know, Stevie can you help me, I need help with Clothes and Make-up, I'm really stressed out too" _Should I tell her? now? Maybe she wouldn't blab, she is my best friend._

"Of Course Miranda. Stevie's boutique is just around the corner" Miranda looks over to the shelving where Stevie has all her items for sale.

"Where?"

" Miranda!" _ha-ha I love teasing my little Friend._

...

"I'm going to make you look gorgeous" _Oh God Help me Now._

"Stevie its not like a date or Anything?"

"But maybe it is? maybe Gary is trying to create a moment?" _she could have been right, maybe Gary had asked me to apologize, and tell me, he loved me?_

"Really?" Stevie started on Miranda's hair, Trying something new, Stevie Straightened Miranda's hair then Curled it, Finishing it off she sprayed hair stray in it and fixed it into a bun, Leaving two strands of hair either Side of her eyes to dangle down. _Good word that Dangle... Dangle Dangle Dangle me Down...  
_Next Stevie started to work on Miranda's make-up, Looking through her make-up bag Stevie got out different Types of Eye shadows, Mascara's, And Eye liners.

"Stevie, I've never wore Eye Liner before?" A worried Miranda asked, maybe letting Stevie Do her make-up was a bad idea.

"Miranda, Trust me ok?"

Once Stevie was finished, she admired the work she had done, Stevie had told Miranda that she was not allowed to look until she was finished.

"Stevie, Can I look now?"

"Sure, I've finished the make-up and hair done"

Looking into the Mirror Miranda was shocked at how nice she looked.

"Stevie, I don't know what to say?"

"Thank you?"

"Thank You, Thank you Stevie my little Friend, Wove You"

"Wove you too" Stevie smiled, she was happy that Miranda had liked her hair and make-up, now she just needed to find Miranda something to wear and then she would be ready for her 'date'. Looking into the closet, Stevie found Miranda Some leggings and a long Purple top, which would look perfect to match Miranda's hair and Make-up, After putting them on she then found some Black Dolly shoes that would go nice with the clothes. Once she was dressed and ready, Stevie walked downstairs and towards 'Stevie's boutique Corner' Coming back up towards the flat she saw Miranda admiring herself.

"Can't forget this" Miranda turned around and placed a diamond Necklace around Miranda's Neck."

"Stevie, Thank you, Thank you" She hugged her little Elf friend and then walked towards the sofa to sit down on.

"My Work here is Done." She smiled.

_Stevie had made me look like a New person, I looked stunning -not that I'm exaggerating- She had done everything Perfect. I had never imagined Me with my hair in a bun or me wearing Liner either. Ouch, _She staggered.

"You ok Miranda?" Miranda felt the baby kick. _I hate it when it does this, Maybe I should go see DR Gail tomorrow._

"I'm fine Stevie" Miranda Doubled over. "honestly I think its nerves" She smiled and the Pain had gone. _Thank god, I have made I pack with myself that i will tell Stevie tomorrow, I mean she knows more than me, and she is my best friend, if anyone can Help me, Stevie can._

There was a knock on the door, Miranda knew it was Gary, she wondered what he had to tell her. Something Good she hoped. Stevie went to open the door, Whilst Miranda stayed in her bedroom. Her Laptop flicked on and she saw Clive Was skyping her. Clicking Accept she saw Clive who's mouth was Open.

"Miranda is that you?"

"Clive!" She was Happy to see him.

"You Look amazing Miranda" Miranda flicked her hair, which backfired and she hit her face.

"Thank you, How are you doing?"

"I'm ok Clive, Hows Australia, I'm missing your Pies."

"Its good, very hot and I have Hired a New chef, He is Hot,"

"CLIVE!" _Not another one, Recently but you can't tell anyone this, Clive is Gay I know I was shocked when I found out but he said he likes a bit of both, he said though, he might even consider being a Es-court out there in Australia. What a Homo- Freak, and he used his Homo=phone. Such a good word that Homo._

"Anyway, Where are you off too"

"Well I can't explain it all, but Gary's taking me out to tell me something."

"And you are going to Tell him about the Baby?" Miranda hadn't noticed that Stevie was in the doorway of her bedroom. _Oh Crap, this is going to be fun Right._

"Stevie!" Clive waved on the webcam.

"Clive?" _Oh great Get together all around._

"Ok Stevie, I'll Tell you later, its not what you think, Clive I got to go" She walked out of the room and into her Kitchen _slashh _Living Room.

"Miranda Wow" She turned around to see Gary shocked at her. She looked down and smiled, she had impressed him.

"Its ok isn't it?" She hoped it was ok, but the expression on his face wasn't helping...

"Of Course, You look Beautiful" She smiled as she walked out of the flat with him. _I've done it. _Looking behind at her Friend's face, she smiled and waved. Hoping Stevie wouldn't ask to many questions when she got back, Miranda was planning to ask Stevie whether she'd go to the doctors with her, She was scared to put it bluntly, she didn't really know if she'd be a good mother or not. She was also scared of losing Gary, she knew it would be a big thing to say to him but it needed to be done, He'd might hate her after it but at least she'd Tell him.

_x x x x_

Walking into the restaurant Gary and Miranda walked up towards the waiter. Miranda had never been here before, it was too expensive and Posh, Whatever he wanted to tell her, it must be important. _What could he possibly Want to tell me and here? He loves Me? He's sorry? Married? My thoughts are endless._

Being seated at the table, Miranda sat down cautiously, She really didn't know what was going to happen.

"Wow, this is Posh" Miranda Spoke out loud, she spoken Out loud, not realizing she had shouted it.

"Miranda, I need to ask you something" Gary says as the waiter comes up to take the order.

"What is it?"Gary got up out of his seat and bent down. _This is it he is going to propose, Yes Miranda Preston. Mr and Mrs __Preston._

"Miranda, Will you be My -"

"I Do"

"You don't even know what I'm asking?" Gary got up confused, he had only bent down to tie his shoe laces that had come undone, and Miranda thought he was proposing.

"I thought-" _oh No, -_- annoyed face. Damn it._

"Bridesmaid?" _I Fainted again, What sort of Question is that?, This is quite peaceful actually. 'Miranda will You marry me?' is this the real Gary talking I hope so, That is the question I have been longing to her for so long. Me and Gary go back quite I bit, We went to Uni together. Hey I see your face then, I actually went to Uni. We were friends then and then when he walked into my shop, I remember feelings that I had for him from long ago._

...

* * *

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

**_One day you'll see it can happen to me._**


	5. Chapter 5- Really?

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby..._

***~Chapter 5- Really? ~***

_Not the best thing he had ever said to me, and deffinatley the worst, He hasn't even seen me in a dress, I look awful. My mum would be please though, seeing mee in a dress... Hold Up Who is he Marrying? Its obviously not me, if he's asked me to be a bridesmaid?_

"Who?" Miranda could only get out at this moment in time.

"Rose" Miranda got up and walked away. "Miranda, come Back?"

"No Gary, I won't" It wasn't the fact that she wanted to stop, she just had to gt out of there. _I feel a fool, I thought he loved ME?, not Rose. Well this is what I call Fantastic. Oh God I'm sounding like my mother. I left him, Like I left him before. Was now the best time to be going back to Australia? Maybe the Idea sounded good in my head, I really didn't want to speak to him again. _Only she got to the flat, Miranda unlocked the door and Slammed it shut. Sitting on the Bean Bag, she started to cry, she had never done this over a guy, but it hurt a lot. Curling herself into a ball, She left the tear flow out not caring who was watching, She tried to ignore the Bangs on the door and the constant Screaming of Gary to let her in.

"Miranda, Please Let me Explain, Miranda. Let me in. MIRANDA" She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Flash Back-**_

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time!" Miranda sang to her hearts content. Gary laughed he had never been so happy in all his life. He was glad that Stevie and Clive had told the two of them to go on a date and it was working out better than expected.

"Come here You" Gary walked towards Miranda, Who had instantly moved and watched Gary fall to the Floor.

"Gary, I'm so sorry I didn-" She hadn't finished what she had started as Gary had gone any and they ended up Kissing- and very passionate too- Miranda had never been so happy in her life, When she finished Kissing him, she urged him into the Bedroom. Gary smiled at this and picked her up, Running through the door into the Bedroom. _I'm not spilling any more details now, you know what comes next._

Waking up in the morning, she saw a Gorgeous Gary sleeping soundly next to her, he had his Hand around her body and She smiled, She was a Happy Bunny.

* * *

"Miranda what happened" A worried Stevie saw Miranda still asleep on the bean bag.

"He, Rose, Married-"

"Oh Miranda-" Stevie started to rub Miranda's shoulder.

"Stevie, I need to tell you something"

"I'm-"

"Ill?"

"I'm-"

"Annoying?"

"PREGNANT" _I really didn't mean to shout that at all..._

"How?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"Is it clive's?"

"No, Its Gary's"

"Have you told him?" She signed again, she had been doing it a lot lately...

"I need to, and soon?" Sitting up from the bean bag, she got up and made a needed cup of tea.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only you, and Clive and Doctor Gail"

"Oh!"

"Stevie Please don't tell anyone"

...


	6. Chapter 6- We need a Plan

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

_Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby..._

***~Chapter 6- ~***

"I could Never Imagine you In Tiny Tots?" A Small Stevie Giggled Towards Miranda.

"Why Would I be in Tiny Tots?" Miranda raised her Eyebrow. She knew she had this under control. "I could Arrange for a Place for you though, I mean you are Small enough" She laughed Whilst Stevie Looked at her with a glare in her eye.

"Miranda"

"Stevie" Pushing herself up onto the Counter, she Grabbed what she was looking for a sang her Heart out.

'What Have you done today to make you feel Proud?' She sung whilst Stevie looked at her gone out.

"Why Miss Heather Small, good day to you and its Already 9 am and I have complemented on how Stevie looks this Morning, Why Thank you" She took a Bow, whilst Stevie was still looking at her gone out.

"Talking to your Only Friend are we?"

"Still Sulking, Because you small Are we?"

"Still Sleeping with a Teddy Bear are you?"

"Changing the Words again, to make it sound Good are you?" Stevie stopped and was Speechless. "I Won" Miranda smiled as she achieved at what she was doing. It was the only smile she had had all Week. _Week? I've been here 3 days at the most? Half a week? thats more like it_

Miranda sat on the step whilst Stevie went to make her a cup of Coffee, She wondered when Miranda was going to tell Gary, he really needed to know and soon. What would happen if the Baby was born early? or even worst it died? How would she then Tell Gary then. Shaking the Idea out of her head, She dropped in 4 sugar cubes into Miranda's drink. Stevie was surprised she knew Miranda liked sugar but not that Make. Walking back out, she hoped to Cheer Miranda up again.

"So I'm thinking, Hide Miranda?, Where's Miranda, Or Hear Miranda?" _Yes, these are all of my many Games I make up and they are pretty funny, Stevie Loves it._

"I Don't feel like it" Stevie is shocked and Hands over the coffee to Miranda. Getting up again she pasts two elastic bands and places one in Miranda's Hand.

"WE need to think of a Plan" Stevie says eagerly.

...

A/n; Rewrote this chapter as I find it, as chapter 7. Sorry for any confusion.


	7. Chapter 7- The Night Before

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 7- The Night Before ~***

"Gary can I have a word?!" Gary walks over to Miranda.

"Yeah, are you alright" Gary was concerned, Miranda Never spoke like this.

"Gary, I can't find the words to explain how much you mean to me, each day my love for you gets stronger, I can't let you marry Rose and be your bridesmaid, because my heart will shatter in millions of pieces. I love you Gary, and deep down in your heart you do too. And Gary I am pregnant with your baby, and im so happy that your the father because you'd make a good dad" Gary walks towards Miranda with tears in his eyes.

"your Pregnant? With my Baby?"

Miranda held her head down, embarassed. "Yes."

"Oh Miranda, Thats fantastic News" Grabbing Miranda in his hands, his lips met hers and they shared a passtionate kiss, which seemed to go on forever.

"Miranda?" There was no Reply "MIRANDA" Miranda awoke to be shaken by Stevie, A very Annoyed Stevie.

"Stevie!"

"You can't spend your life in Bed, mopping" Miranda knew Stevie was right, she always was. Sitting on the bed Stevie passes yet another cup of coffee.

"I have a plan" Miranda looked at Stevie's Face, She was grinning once again.

"Go On?"

"Ask Gary out For Dinner again? Then you can Tell him about the Baby and How you Feel?"

"But I can't" Looking down at her Hands, Miranda Wished she was better at talking to men, Life would be so Easy if she didn't get so Tongue Tied. _Haha Because My tongue Really gets tied...  
_  
"Miranda, How will you ever find a boyfriend if you can't speak to a guy?"

"I Don't know" _Who needs to talk to a guy anyway, I mean maybe we could use Hand gestures, Life would be easy. But then I suppose people who couldn't actually speak would think you were knocking them, and Posh people would just think your being Rude._

"Stevie, Will you come to the doctors with me?"

"Sure"

"I got a check up with the 'baby' and I'm a tad Nervous"

x#x

After Miranda Had Gotten Changed, her and Stevie set off towards the doctors which was a few miles up the road. Walking into the Doctors Surgery, She walked towards the Receptionist.

The Receptionist was a short blond Woman, who wore her Ponytail very High, She wore a Short dress which was very pink and flowery. _Weird Women._

"Hi, Name?"

"Miranda"

"Ok Mandy" Miranda Looked Confused towards the Woman.

_"_Its Miranda?"

"I know Amanda" _Ok This Woman is seriously Thick._

"It Miranda. "

"Oh Miranda, Sorry Dr Gail will see you shortly. Take a Seat?" Miranda Shook her head and went towards the seating area with Stevie.

"Oh God" Miranda looked towards a Worried Stevie who was pointing her finger towards a figure she recognized. It was her Mother.

"Oh Great, Stevie she Can't find out not now, She will blab, Gary needs to know from me and I know she would tell him"

"Don't Worry Miranda, I got a Plan?"

"Another One, Wow." Stevie got up and walked towards Penny who was talking to Tilly's Mother.

"So the Horny Hot tub did not work, So I need to come up with something different" _Yuck, As if I heard that from all the way over here._

"Penny Hi" A Small Stevie walked up towards Penny and her group of Friends. "So I was overhearing your Conversation and I was wondering have you tried-"

"Miranda?" Dr Gail walked out of his office and Called her name. Miranda got up whilst Stevie was Talking to Penny.

"Did I hear Miranda being called?"

"No thats what I was going to say, Miranda's Penis Pasta"

"What?"

"Well I think You Should Try Some?"

"Ok," Stevie got up and ran to the car leaving Miranda to deal with her mother when she got out of the office.

xxxx

After Walking into The office, Miranda Sat down in the chair.

"So Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to see if It was ok, I started to get pains in my stomach yesterday and it scared me a little"

"ok, Well I'll Have a look and we will see whats going on"

After a thorough Examination, Dr Gail was happy with his checks and Sat down, Leaving Miranda to sit back on her chair.

"Ok, Miranda. I have some Good News and Some bad News, Which would you like first"

"the Bad.." This was the moment that Miranda had been dreading the whole time.

"Well... Your Baby is a lot older than you think it is?"

"Oh?"

"Well you said 2 Months... Well it is in fact 4 Months" Miranda sighed, she was scared she had lost her baby. _4 months? Wow, then thinking about it my maths was quite bad at School"_

"Oh Few, I thought you were going to tell me something bad had happened"

"Your Baby's fine Miranda, Perfect In-fact. That's probably why you felt Pain, it was Kicking. It is not just an egg another more but a Fetus. A Little Baby"

"Thank you, Dr Gail for everything" After getting up he opened the Door.

"From a friend's point of view, Have you told Gary Yet?"

"I'm getting too it" She replied walking away faster than Usual.

Quickly Running to the Receptionist, She made another appointment for a Check up in a couple of Weeks.

"So 6 Weeks Time for your next Baby Scan, Do you know what it is yet?"

"I Don't Mind" Turning around Penny thought she had heard Miranda's Voice, She had.

"Baby? Miranda?" Miranda gasped as she looked at the Receptionist.

"Its not what it sounds like Mum, Its not for me" Miranda ran out of the Doctors and go into the Car with her Mother Following.

"DRIVE" she shouted towards Stevie and they Raced Home, Leaving her Mother calling after her. _GoodBye Mother, What I call a Close one if you ask me? Which you are asking as you are looking at me? Stop Staring thank you._

Back in the restaurant, She found Gary behind the Bar talking to Rose, She sat waiting on the Sofa. He waited till after Rose had left to Speak to Miranda.

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?" Miranda avoided eye contact.

"Look I need to_"

Gary, Please. Explain to me over dinner? My choice. Meet me here at 6" She got up and walked off, **This was going to be the Night that she would do it...**

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**This is the night, this is the night**_

_**I will be the star, lead me to your heart  
**_  
_**This is my life, the simple life  
**_  
_**That I've been waiting for, I'll be back for more**_

_**Singing eh eh eh eh eh, yeah eh eh eh eh**_  
_**Yeah eh eh eh eh, yeah eh eh eh  
**_  
_**This is the night, this is the night  
**_  
_**I'll be flying high, this is the night**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...


	8. Chapter 8- This is the Night- Part 1

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 8-This is the night Part 1~***

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I will be the star, lead me to your heart  
_  
_This is my life, the simple life  
_  
_That I've been waiting for, I'll be back for more_

_Singing eh eh eh eh eh, yeah eh eh eh eh_  
_Yeah eh eh eh eh, yeah eh eh eh  
_  
_This is the night, this is the night  
_  
_I'll be flying high, this is the night_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

"You what?!" Stevie frowned, Maybe she had heard it wrong, Maybe She was having a weird dream that she hadn't awoken from. She hoped that Miranda had not just said that.

"My Mother Heard" She reply, Stevie knew she had heard it the first time but she had to hear it again.

"Oh Miranda." Stevie started to rub Miranda's shoulder. "But you have got to stop thinking of the negative's, I mean look at you" Miranda looked down at the state of her, she had a chocolate bar in one hand and coke in the other.

"what?"

"Well how are going to Tell Gary tonight without Messing it up, I tell you how I will help you and then-" Stevie grabs the mask that is on the shelf - the Shelf with the new masks on Display- and puts one on.

"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

"Why hello there, Bob Marley. Thank you for the Advice, Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Stevie says and places the Mask back on the shelf.

"You just got to write out what you are going to say and revise it" She was right, if Miranda could just simply remember what was on the piece of paper she would be fine, But there was one problem, Miranda had a very bad memory.

"That's easy for you to say my little elf but I have a bad memory" Stevie slumped back onto the beanbag.

"ok, What Fruit do you think of when I say Round?"

"Mango's"

"Ok, So if you forget about what you are going to say think of Mango's your pregnant and round like a Mango" _How does that Help I really don't know..._

"We like the Mango's, we Like the Mango's Woahhhhoo we like the Mango's" Stevie looked confused and shocked towards Miranda. _What its a catchly Song from a funny Advert._

"oh God Miranda"

"What its a good word that, Mango's" She turned around "Mannnn-Goooss"

Stevie looked confused towards her Friend.

"So how did you mother find out about you being Pregnant?" It was a sore subject, but one she would have to confront soon enough.

"well she was standing behind me in the Doctors and the Receptionist Booked a scan for 6 weeks and my Mother looked at me gone out, I said that it wasn't for me, so I ran"

"Well its a sticky situation, but once Gary knows she can know too right?" Miranda Nodded in agreement.

_I Felt Scared and A little worried about tonight. I mean I always mess things up and I really cannot mess this up as there is a baby involved. Our Baby. I mean maybe Gary will hate me in the end but I have to do whats right, I have to tell him tonight, He has a right to know._

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9-This is the Night- Part 2

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 9-This is the Night Part 2~***

Still Working in the Resturant, Gary still was writing Recipes when Rose walked it.

"Hey You" Rose ran up towrds Gary and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Rose" He replied still concentrating On the recipe, not even looking up towards Rose who was sitting waiting to speak to him.

"Penny has arranged the Wedding Guests...We just need to sort out Song Requests" Gary sighed hoping that Rose had not heard. He wanted to marry her but the thing was Everyone seemed to be taking it a lot more seriously then he would have liked. Penny had make it all seen very posh, she was trying to show off towards Tilly's Mother, and she was winning. The wedding was going to take place in the cathedral, Rose was going to have a very long Dress. The theme had been decided, Pinks and whites. Gary was annoyed Rose had never asked Gary about the Theme but just decided it with Penny, He just had to go along with it. Going through his Head he remembered who the Bridesmaid were -He actually got a say in that- Stevie, Tilly and Miranda. He stopped Thinking when he thought of Miranda.

Miranda had been in his life since University, He had been doing a course in Cooking whilst Miranda was more of a History girl, He had been fond of her then, she would always walk up towards him Smiled and Trip over every single time.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to see a middle aged man standing in his restaurant.

"We're Closed" Gary Replied, Getting up from the sofa towards the man, who decided to make it his own and sit on the chair.

"Are you Gary Preston?" Gary tilted his head from side to side.

"Yes? Why who's asking?" Gary wanted to know who he was.

"And the Shop Next door is Miranda's right?" What did he want with Miranda? But then Maybe he was a relative.

"Yep"

"Awh Good. I'm A relative?" They He said his thank you's and walked out, A shocked Gary stood there wondering why he had been there. Was Miranda really his relative? Brother? Cousin? She never told him about having every other brothers or sisters? She was an Only child. Picking up the keys he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Walking home he felt the cold Breeze on his neck, he needed to explain things to Miranda better, they had left it on a bad note, and they both knew things needed to be Sorted out.

Miranda had gotten ready in record time leaving her extra time to prepare herself, She had been sitting at the mirror all day to try and get the words right for tonight, which she was going to tell Gary she was pregnant. She remembered what Stevie had told her.

_'Mangoo's haha. _Everything is going to be alright she remembered. Hearing the door knock she realized how much time she had wasted just sitting there staring into Space.

The Car Ride to the restaurant was awkward, and both of them kept quiet.

**In The ****Restaurant**

"Good Evening, Table for two?" The waiter said, Smiling at the two of them.

"Yes, Please" Gary replied. Walking towards the posh table, they wondered why The waiter had picked such a Nice table for them, Maybe Gary had arranged it thought Miranda. After being Seated They sat staring at each other.

Gary Broke the Ice. " Look Miranda, I'm really sorry for the other night...If I upset you?"

"I'm Sorry It was My Fish He died."

"What? You don't have a fish"

"I Do Too. I have a Frozen Fish, and then I burnt him in the Oven" A Confused Gary looked towards Miranda.

"I know that's Not the Truth Miranda" _Tell Him Now, Please Just Tell Him Now.  
_  
"No Gary it isn't the Truth" A Worried Miranda Stared down at the Floor, Knocking Her arm She dropped Gary's Fork on the Floor. "Sorry" She replied. Gary Leaned down and Picked it up. All of a sudden The waiter and 4 other people Came around all cheering and Throwing confetti.

'Congratulations' One man Called. _I wondered What was going on? I mean he was marrying Rose?_

'What a Great Couple' Another shouts.

"Whats Going on" Gary asked, Hoping someone would give him an answer.

"Ah. Table 17, you requested a cake? You were engaged, Were you not?" _What is going on here?_

"We are not engaged? Or married?" Gary said.

"Oh?" The waiter walked away and an Angry Couple stepped towards them.

"Your in Our Seats?" A young Guy who was a lot taller than Gary and a young Thin Blonde, A lot shorter than Miranda. _Skinny Cow, Go to Mc Donalds. You Skinny FREAK._

The Small Waiter Ran Back in a Fret. "Oh Madam and Sir, There has been some confusion"

"Got that Right" The Guy Replied, Squaring up towards Gary. "This Punk Decided to sit in our seats and Have OUR Cake?"

"No, No , No Sir there has been some Mistake, I sat them down in the -" Gary and Miranda both got up and ran out of the Building, neither knew what had happened, what they had just witnessed. Running around the corner they decided to go to the other restaurant.

Walking into the next Restaurant, The Waiter gladly Sat the two of them Down.

"Oh-No" Miranda said and placed the hands over her head. Gary looked over and Saw that Penny was sitting behind them. Miranda knew that she had to be quiet, she needed to tell Gary and Now.

xx

**Half an Hour Later**

An the Waiter came back to take their Order for the Desserts Miranda Had been Careful that she had been quiet but every time she turned around she would here a 'Such Fun' or a 'What I call'. Looking back around She Wondered what her mother was doing here. This was it, this was going to be the time were she was going to tell Gary she told herself.

"Gary, I've got something to tell you"

"Yeah?"

"I Love-"

"Yeah"

She couldn't remember what she was going to say, "MANGO'S" She shouted without thinking. _Damn It._ Penny Stood There shocked "Miranda is that you?" Penny stood up.

"Gary, What the Hell are you doing" Rose was standing at the table fuming. Why had she turned up? Why had both of them turned up. Panicking Miranda Stood up. Rose was shouting at Gary and Penny was Shouting at Miranda. There was only one thing to do to get everyone's attention.

"I'M 4 MONTHS PREGNANT" _That'll get their attention._

* * *

A/n: Sorry for Such a long wait for this Chapter, I really couldn't think how to Write it. Thank you all for your Reviews/Follows, It means a lot. And Remember this Stranger Guy there is a link :).Review and tell me what you think. Emily xx


	10. Chapter 10- What Happens Next?

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 10- What Happens Next? ~***

_Somewhere Deep in my Mind, I was Glad and Relieved. I had Finally told him, Whether or not he'd be happy I don't know but I was glad. I felt like a Weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had an excuse To eat chocolate, if anyone asked why I look so big it was because I was Pregnant. To be honest, I am quite Scared that I'm pregnant but then I am Excited a little Miranda in the whole or a little Gary. But then the thing was I had a little Dark Secret only I knew._

Miranda was sitting in her room Gazing up out of the window and into the sky. The Sun was shining Brightly but she had no-one to talk too, Stevie had gone to a New business Course to help 'Run' The shop, She couldn't do see Gary because he has ran out of the restaurant when he found Out Miranda was Pregnant and she really didn't want to spend the day with Her Mother or Tilly.

Flipping open her Computer she typed into her Skype to see if anyone was on, She only had a few people on here but she didn't care. Looking through the contacts. 3 Actually. She Saw that Clive was on. Wondering how to 'call' him she said to click on every button until he came on.

"CLIVE" She Screamed as he waved to her on the screen.

"Miranda, hey" She was happy to see his Face, when She ran to Australia he was the only person who listened to her and help her to Move on from Gary.

"I've done it" She replied. "I told Gary"

"And What did he say?" He questioned.

"Nothing, He ran" She sighed.

"Well Miranda at least You Told Him"

"But Now I have a Problem, I need to tell you something" After telling him she looked at his expression on his Face.

"Ohh Miranda" He Huffed.

_xx_

Walking around the Restaurant, Gary was pacing, Last night had been Shocking to him, he had found out Miranda was Pregnant, Was it his he wondered but then why would she keep it from him if it wasn't. Considering the Restaurant was Closed Gary refused to go anywhere Else, He had spent his entire day cleaning every part of the restaurant. He wanted to keep his Mind Busy, Rather than sit and think of Many of the possibilities.

The Door Opened, He hoped in some way it was Miranda, She needed to explain further, he needed Answers and fully. He looked to see the same Man that he had seen the previous Night.

"Hey Again" The Man said.

"Hi?" Gary Replied. "Who are you?" He said afterwards.

"I'm Zak, Cousin to Miranda, Penny's sister's Kid" He paused. "Is Miranda ok, she seemed a bit upset last night when I saw her?"

"I Don't know Mate, I Guess you Heard she was Pregnant?" Zak Looked Shocked.

"Oh I see, Thanks Mate" He walked outside the Door and walked away down an Alley.

xxx

Rose was annoyed. Would the Wedding still be on She thought, Gary Loved her, or was she just a love he loved whilst Miranda was away. Looking at the engagement Ring there was only 2 Months until the Wedding and the engagement Party was a few Weeks away. The cake had been chosen and the Venue, and Guests they just needed to Pick the Song Choices.

1. Marry Me - Train  
2. Come Away with Me - Nora jones  
3. Make you feel my love - Adele  
4. You and me - Dave Matthews  
5. All My life - K-Ci & JoJo  
6. The way you Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra  
7. Then - Brad Paisley  
8. Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum  
9. I Do - Colbie Caillat ** My Favorite  
10. Marry You - Bruno Mars  
11. Just the way you are - Bruno Mars  
12. I'm Yours - Jason Marz

She wondered if Gary would like them, She hoped he would, But she knew he wasn't really in the mood to be Picking Songs for their Wedding today, So she left him to think things through for the day on his own in the Restaurant.

xx

Penny was also in Shock and was telling Tilly all about The news.

"So Queen Kong was got a Baby, Awhh Cuteilisus"

"I know Such Fun, I just hope it won't be an Ugly baby Like Miranda was" Penny Laughed and so did Tilly.

"So Now we Need to think Baby Shower Extravaganza"

"Good Idea There Tilly, Ok So, Food, Theme, Table Cloths, Presents, Staff. Etc" Tilly and Penny carried on talking until it got late.


	11. Chapter 11-Who, What, When And Why?

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 11- Who, What, When And Why? ~***

Walking down the stairs the following Day She felt Ill. It had been three days since she had told everyone she was pregnant, She hadn't spoken to Gary for what seemed like Days and now she was starting to hurt. She wished in a way she hadn't told Him about the baby because then they still would be friends and she would have the same old Gary who she loved to Pieces. Running back upstairs she had only just made it to the toilet before she started to throw up, She hated this and she knew it would keep happening for a few weeks. She wondered though why she hadn't started to have the carvings yet, But then she knew she loved food to much, that she could have been having the carving but without knowing it.

"Its Only me" Her Mother cried up.

"I'm Up here, What do you want?"

"I've decided to stay here for a bit! She stated.

"Why to help me out?" Her Mother looked at her funny.

"No The Heating isn't working and I tried to use our Father as-"

"lalalala" Miranda spoke before her mother could finish the sentence.

x-x

Walking into the Restaurant She knew she had to do it, she just had to. Breathing in and Out, she hoped she'd catch Gary alone. She saw him in the far Corner of the Restaurant, She knew the restaurant was closed, but she had to speak to him. Opening the Door she reached in and closed it behind her urging herself to go Forwards.

"Look, Whoever you are please, We are closed", Guez I really have to lock up this place He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm Sorry I'll Just go" Miranda replied pointing towards the door.

"No Miranda Don't. You can Stay" She smiled at him, there was an Awkward Silence in the air...

"Drink?" he Said.

"Sure, Water please" He walked towards the tap and Filled it to the edge, Passing it to Miranda, She took a little sip out of it.

"Look Gary, I know you Hate me, But Please Say we Can work this out? I hate now speaking to you and I love our Conversations Please" She looked into His eyes, She saw how Hurt his was.

"I Just wished you could have told me sooner Miranda" She shook her head.

"I was planning to the Night we went out but you said you were getting Married and I didn't want to spoil your Plans, Then it got harder and harder to tell you" She looked Down.

"I Understand if you can't handle it and don't want to be friends" She got up to walk out when Gary Grabbed her by the hands and Pulled her in for a Kiss, Only a small Light Kiss, but a Kiss nonetheless.

Pulling away when they heard the Door Go, She saw A Guy. Miranda looked at the guy, She knew him well.

"Zak Hi" Gary said towards Him.

"Hey" He replied.

"Hey Zak" She said, she really didn't know why he was here. _If you must know he was a mistake, I was Depressed and sad, Danny you remember Danny Well I met him up in Australia, he was with his girlfriend and he brought along his Best friend Zak, Well Me and Him hit it off well and we Spent the Night together, One thing Lead to Another and ... He is Australian and his accent is adorable, He smile is lovely and he says the nicest of things. _

"Wow, So you are cousins?" She stared at Gary.

"Why on Earth would you Think That?" She replied Shocked.

"Because he said so" Gary Pointed to Zak, And Zak laughed.

"Big Misunderstanding Mate, I only said that so you'd tell me if Miranda lived Next door. Me and Miranda met in Australia I'm Danny's Best friend Zak" He Held out his Hand towards Gary but Gary refused to Shake his.

" This Has got really out of Hand" Miranda expressed as she got more stressed. Gary stared at her again.

"So your Nothing to Miranda then, Just A friend?"

"Well Mate, We Slept together a few Times in Australia but-" A shocked Gary looked towards Miranda. _When he puts it like that I sound like a right Whore but he was so sweet and I was really depressed at the time._

"Miranda?" Miranda turned around to find her Mother looking at her.

"Darling, Look who I called?" She said and Miranda saw Mike walking towards her.

"Quirky, Your Mother Called and said That you were expecting" _Trust My Mother to go and make things a lot more complicated to what they were. Great I have 3 guys in front of me, Who could all possibly be the father to My child. Yippee._

"I thought it was Mine?" Gary spoke first. Then Zak looked at him.

"Mate you got that wrong, it's Definitely Mine" Zak replied and looked towards Miranda.

"Quirky, It has got to be mine surely?" Mike said.

Her Mother Laughed. "Such Fun" _3 Guys all fighting over who the child's father is, Where is Jeremy Kyle when you need him seriously. I could picture it now ' I slept with 3 guys and I don't know who's the father' Cause that would be a laugh... The DNA Test result show that...Sorry got carried away there._

"Umm, Biscuit anyone" Miranda replied and walked back fast to the shop.

A Worried Stevie looked at her oldly. "Miranda? What's Going on?"

"I Have 3 guys at the restaurant thinking They are my child's father?"

"and Which one is?" Stevie said slowly.

"I Haven't a Clue" Miranda said as she fell onto the Bean Bag, _I'm really going to have to get a bigger one soon. The bean bag Silly._

* * *

A/n: 3 Chapters in one Night, wow Feel Proud of me cause I am :D Who's the father I wonder? So The stranger was a Mystery Lover from Australia and Mikes back too :3 I'll Update Soon xD


	12. Chapter 12-Mothers, Who'd have them?

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 12-Because Mothers are really that Annoying. ~***

"Why on Earth did you ring Mike?" Miranda Demanded to her Annoying Mother. Every time Miranda had tried to make things right her mother would come and stick her nose in it and make it even more complicated .

"Well Darling, I thought Mike would be the father since you were going out with him for a long time and probably the Only Guy who's seen your -"

"Ok thank you Mum, I'm sure everyone wants to hear about my Bits and Pieces"

"Darling, there is only us in this room?" _Of course there isn't, Ha ha Wink Wink._

"Anyway, Me and Tilly have been this thinking Baby Shower Extravaganza"

"What?"

"Well I told Tilly and we thought-"

"You don't even know what sex it is or who's the father and you want to have a Party?"

"That's what I call Correct" Miranda stared at her mother.

"Goodbye Mum" Miranda ran downstairs and towards Stevie who was sitting at the desk and looking at the computer Screen.

"Zak Evens?" Miranda stared at her little elf friend.

"Not you too?" Stevie was still in shock.

"You slept with Zak Evens?"

"Ok I wish you'd stop saying it like that" _Thinking about it how would she say it any different?_

"He's Hawt." Stevie replied.

"Wait you didn't see him, how do you-"

Stevie Ushed Miranda around the Desk and to sit next to her. "He's Twitter"  
_I mean seriously Twitter? Who had Twitter now? I don't do you?_

"Your not together are you?"

"No,"

"Good. Because i'm going to whip out the allure" Miranda looked at Stevie, and shook her head.

"You Know what?" Miranda asked Stevie.

"You could be on the Hobbit?"

"Why?"

"Cause your that Small, and annoying" Miranda started to laugh, But stopped When Gary walked through the Door.

"I'll Leave you too it" Stevie said as she closed the lid and walked upstairs.

Fumbling with her hands Miranda tried to stand still, But she was really nervous. Nervous that she really didn't know what to say to him, Lie and Say it was his? or Tell Him the truth.

"Is it Mine?" He said, looking up into her eyes, She started to melt she always Did when she looked into them.

"Urm.. I Don't Know"

Gary Sighed. "What do you mean, You don't know?"

"Well-" Did she really have to tell him every detail.

"Actually I don't want to know" And he Stomped off out of her shop.

"Gary, Wait!" She followed Him to his restaurant.

"Please Gary, I'm not that Fit" She huffed as she got to the restaurant.

"Your Shop is just there" He pointed to her shop.

"Well I am Carrying your baby Gary" He laughed.

"Seriously? Please tell me just didn't say that?" He replied, tears Streaming down his Face.

"I'm Sorry Gary."

"Sorry for What? Leaving? Sleeping with me? Sleeping with Another guy? Hurting me with Mike"

"What? I Left because I told you how I felt and you didn't reply you have your chance to say 'Miranda I love you' But you didn't. And how can you say about sleeping with Zak? I was hate and he was really sweet and caring, At least he told me he loved me."

"I...I didn't have chance to tell you because I was scared MIRANDA. I WAS SCARED."

"Don't you think I was, I told somebody I loved him and then he rejected me in front of everyone Including Gary Barlow." Gary stood there awkwardly. "And you want to know something else, You were so very jealous of Mike"

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you were, Because he had the ball to tell me he loved me. You Were JEALOUS" _Wow I never Knew I had it in me, that has just come out of me like a wet fart._

"Jealous of Him?" Miranda stood there in shock, Those 3 words had just hurt her. She felt like a building had just collapsed onto her fully and winded her. SO she ran.

"Miranda?" Gary Called after her.

"I HATE YOU, I never want to see you again" She sobbed as she walked into the shop, Stevie ran to her side but Nothing could stop the pain Miranda felt inside, not a thing to do with the fact that she was pregnant but Emotionally her Heart had been crushed.

* * *

I Know a Depressing Chapter but its Sunday Night. Ok so that was a bit confusing but Miranda left because Gary didn't Answer, and then whilst she was in Australia she found out she was pregnant- All will be explained in the next chapter- as it will be mostly Flash Backs. Enjoy. Emily xxx


	13. Chapter 13- Always Room For a Flashback

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 13-Always Room For a FlashBack. ~***

_Flash Back.- Australia._

_I am standing in a Place where you'd never see me, The bright lights are shining through my eyes, and the loudness of the Music is Beating through my Brain...What am I doing here? I wonder to myself. Standing In the middle of the Dance floor, I am giving it my all, Arms are high -Legs aren't- Head swaying in time with the Music. I am A little Drunk, But I have to be, So I feel no pain._

_"Danny?" I look again, Same hair, Same Voice, Same Clothing, Well not the same clothing as before as that would be gross, but the same style of clothing._

_"Miranda, Hey" He walked up towards me and gives me a hug, He smelt Nice-Manly. He looked great and by the looks of his muscles he had been working out. A young Woman a lot smaller than me walked up towards Danny with another Man._

_"Miranda meet my Girlfriend Sam and My Best friend Zak" I smiled towards the Guy, He was cute, Cute and Hot, like smoking. I looked towards the Woman, Yeah she was pretty, Smaller and A lot thinner than me, so I just nodded towards her._

_"Alright" The Guy Zak said, One word. HOT, He was Australian, and he's accent was to die for._

_After a Couple of drinks, I was smashed- see what I did there, Trying to be down with the Teens- I did have a care in the world, Well not in Australia, It was a different story in Surrey._

_'Whats the Story is S-u-r-r-e-y, Wouldn't you like to know'_

_Anyway, Still the Music is in full blow and I'm feeling the music and I notice a Person behind me, Yes it is Zak, We dance for what seems like forever and we Drink more and more..._

_Then Danny and Sam leave, Meaning Zak stops longer with me, I have never felt so young -well in the teens, Which wasn't that long ago- He invites me home and one thing leads to another..._

_A few Dates Later and we are going out, He is so sweet and he treats me with respect, He is p-e-r-f-e-c-t._

_**Flash Back 2.**_

_After what seems like a couple of weeks I end it with Zak, he was sweet and everything, but when I found out I was pregnant, I knew Who's it was and I didn't want things to be more complicated._

_"Zak, I've breaking up with you?"_

_"Miranda...Why?"_

_"I'm going back to Surrey, and I want to split for a while...I'M Sorry"_

_"Its ok Miranda, But if you ever visit Australia, you know I'm here" He walked towards her._

_"Thank you Zak"_

_**Flashback 3. **_

_Looking down at the blue Contraption in my Hand, I shook, Positive... I blinked twice to see if I was Dreaming. Positive... Maybe it meant positive that I was not Positive, I grabbed the leaflet and read what it stated._  
_'Positive- You are pregnant' It was right. I was pregnant, And 2 months gone. I had so many questions spinning around my head, I felt Dizzy. Getting up and running out of the room, I called Clive to get me a Drink. We were living together- and Not like that- He had a spare room so when I showed up he said I could have it._

_"I'm pregant Clive"_

_"WHAT?" He looked at me._

_"I'm P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t" I shouted._

_"Who's?"_

_"I Think its Gary's but then it could be Zak's" I stated, My life was a mess right now._


	14. Chapter 14-Life's Little Drama's

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 14-Life's Little Drama's ~***

Miranda stared at herself in the mirror, Her Tiny bump was getting bigger and bigger by day and she was experiencing more and more Morning sickness. Her Mother was holding a Party for her later for her 'baby' and she had organized a DNA Test to see if Gary was the child's Bilogical Father-_Sounds Jermeny Kyle now-_

Walking downstairs, Miranda is Greeted by Her overjoyed Mother.

"Miranda, Darlin. How are you?"

"Well I'm-"

"Just a figure of Speech Darling, Such Fun" Penny Laughed. "So, Tilly is coming over later and bringing all the stuff for your baby Shower later. Do you want me to come to the scan with you?"

"Number one. Its not a scan its a DNA Test and Two, Yes"

"Good. I'm off to what I call get some breakfast" Penny walked upstairs, Whilst Miranda made herself a Coffee, Stevie was not in again as she was at another course, she had had closed the shop for the day, she could never run the shop and plus she could never handle the stress.

Sitting on the step Miranda thought about later, she was happy she would get to find out who the baby's father was, Deep down she hoped it was Gary's they had so many things to sort out.

x-x

In the Restaurant, Gary was listerning to the radio whilst Cooking up the breakfast, People in the restaurant had ordered.

One More Night- Maroon 5.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
_  
_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
_  
_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

He laughed, This Song reminded him of Miranda, and there little fight The other night, they had not spoken to each other since. Gary feared that he had hurt Miranda bad and he had not had the courage to say sorry yet, Every time he had planned to go apologies he had messed it up.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
_  
_And I know I said it a million times  
_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

He had heard that Penny was having a party for her Baby, She had asked him to do the food, so he had to go...He would see her, He missed her, He needed his best friend back. He would apologie Tonight, and He would sort things out. If the Baby was his, he'd step up to the mark, he would help her out, He would be there for her. He was going to be the bigger Man.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

And I know i've said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

**He Loved her.** He really loved her, He thought the feelings would disappear when she left, but they hadn't and they never would. He loved Rose but never felt as passionate about her as Miranda. She was always on his mind, Little things like making Muffins, Seeing her fall off the chair, Talking to herself, reminded him of Miranda.

xox

Walking into the Doctor's Surgery, Miranda walked up towards the Receptionist, the same one she had spoken to the other day.

"Name?"

"Miranda"

"Mandy?" Not this again...

"Miranda. M-I-R-A-N-D-A"

"Just looking" Penny looked towards Miranda.

"Why are RECEPTIONIST so THICK" Miranda blushed, her mother had gotten it wrong once again, Miranda apologized and said she had a condition called Witzelsucht, The receptionist looked up at her funny and said it was ok. Sitting down Miranda waits for the doctor...Doctor Gail whilst her mother Sits Talking about people.

"look at the WOMAN with the RED HAIR what I call an UGLY WOMAN" Miranda sighs. "That SPOT on the MAN who's BALD HEAD is HUGE" Miranda sighs again

"She had a Diease called Witzelsucht"

"Miranda" Miranda gets up and runs towards Doctor Gail, Leaving her mother in the waiting room was it a good choice or not she will never know.

Miranda got the 3 pieces of DNA, One from each. When Gary had slept with her he had left a top with Some hair on it, Miranda had kept it as DNA, She also had hair from Zak and Mike just to see who was the Biological Father-_Jeremy Kyle, haha._

Once the procedure is over Miranda thanks Doctor Gail and walks out to find her Mother sitting with a lot of people around her.

"I think your Mother's problem is getting worse." Said a Nurse with a Clipboard. "Maybe I should call an Ambulance"

Miranda stared at her mother, and sighed, There were angry people everywhere. "Mum, are you ok?"

"I'm what I call Fine" Miranda and Penny walked out of the Doctors and into the Car.

"Whats this about a Condition/Disease you were on about?" Miranda started to giggle, as if she would tell her.

"Oh Nothing."

"SO how did it go? Did Dr Gail see all your Bits and Pieces"

"Mum!" Miranda wailed. "anyway, The doctor said I should get the results tonight"

"SO that means you can announce it to everyone at the Baby shower."

"I think you had gone a bit crazy with this party"

"I have not, When Tilly's Mother arranged hers, It was huge. Where Thinking themes of Pink"

"But what Happens if its a baby boy, you'll teach him to be gay. I will not have a gay baby"

"Well Lets pray it isn't a ugly Baby, or it can go"

"MUM"

"Well you were going to go there once, Such an Ugly baby you were" Miranda stared at her mother, She knew she didn't mean it so she just laughed it off.

* * *

A/N: Two updates yay! Just so you know Witzesucht is a REAL Diease.

Witzesucht-Rare diseases that causes the victim to make bad puns and jokes at inappropriate moments. In the 15th Century it was a common disease.

Thank you for the reviews xoxx


	15. Chapter 15-The Baby Showomisamous

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 15-The Baby Showomisamous. ~***

"Excuse me?" Penny cried in front of all the people at the Party. "Excuse me?" Nobody was listening to her.

"MY BREATS ARE BIGGER THAN MELON'S" Miranda shouted at the top of her voice, Everyone stopped and looked towards her, Well at least she had the attention.

"I Would like to thank everyone for being here, to celebrate Miranda's and 's Baby. Such Fun " Miranda Looked Among the people.

"Letter for Miranda? a post Man Walked in and gave the letter to Miranda.

"Open it then" Miranda ripped it open to see the results, she did not know that her mother had invited Gary, Zak and Mike.

"The DNA Test results show" Stevie said as she read it out. Running up towards Zak she said. "You are not the Child's biological Father" Zak sighed he did want it to be his, but in some cases he didn't, He wasn't ready for a baby in his life even if he did love Miranda.

Stevie smiled. That would Mean she could have Zak, if she whipped out her allure.

"Its not Mike Either"

Gary stared at Miranda, He was glad and Very Happy that it was his. Miranda smiled towards Gary as everyone cheered. Miranda walked off back towards her flat, she seriously needed to start on the box of milk tray. Sneaking out the back she walked away, as she went outside, The Wind was breezy and the wind took her breath away, She shivered.

"Here, Your Freezing" Gary gave his coat to Miranda and places it around and over her shoulders.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" She was curious to know the Reason maybe he was still in love with her.

"Miranda... I am So Sorry about the Other night, I was so Upset"

"The Baby is Yours"

"I Kno-"

"So I didn't lie" Miranda stared hard at Gary.

"No, and I'm really Sorry, Its Just... I-"

"You What?" Miranda had butted in between again

"Love-" He sighed, why could he not say it.

There was an Awkward silence.

"I Love You Miranda, From Uni to coming back to Surrey. I Just FREAKING LOVE YOU" A shocked Miranda looked up towards Gary, she had wanted to hear him say that from Day One. Gary ran and grabbed Miranda around from her hips and Kissed her powerly, Miranda still dayDreaming thought it was all her imagination. But know he had said it and He had Meant it.

"I love you too Gary" she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

xox

A_**/n: May be only a few more chapters left... But we will see :D xx**_


	16. Chapter 16- What Happened Next

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 16.-What Happened Next.****~***

**P.O.V**

Walking down the Isle, She looked Beautiful, She deserved Him in her life more than Me. I had lose the man that I loved and adored. Did he love me more as a Friend? or more like a lover? I do not know. But they will be happy together and I know deep down he is the one for her. Penny and Tilly are crying, They should be since they did plan the whole thing themselves. Plus, when Belinda Tilly's Mother came and saw what Penny had done she was in tears too. I stand as I look up at the bride, Oh I wish it was Me. I am sitting on the Back bench I really shouldn't be here, It is too Much for me to bear. Would I find another love? or was He really the one?

They are both standing at the top of the isle, She is Pretty in White.

"Gary Do you wish to marry this Lovely Woman?"

"I Do" She smiled towards him, It was her day not mine.

"And Miranda, Do you wish to Marry this Man?"

"I Do" I looked between the two, they really did deserve to be together"

The Priest Smiled. "Please repeat after Me, I,Gary, take thee, Miranda to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

I looked towards Him, He had tears in his eyes.

Then the Priest Said. "And Miranda, Please repeat after me, I,Miranda, take thee,Gary, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Miranda was a Little nervous, but she Managed it fine. Now Penny was in tears, Stevie her bridesmaid was smiling.

The Priest Spoke again, whilst Clive gave the ring to The priest who handed it to Gary.

Gary Spoke "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Miranda then did the Same, I could see the joy in her eyes.

"I know pronounce you man and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride" Everyone cheered but Me, you may wonder what I am doing here, as Gary Cancelled my Wedding and Has now Married Miranda. But they belonged together and I see that now.

They are meant to be together **_Forever_.**


	17. Chapter 17- Aww

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 17.-Aww****~***

They Cut the Cake, they were in the venue picked out by Penny, Gary had insisted on cooking but she wouldn't take no for an Answer. Miranda Couldn't drink because of her baby which was coming up quicker than they had imagined. The after party was good. Miranda sat at table she remember Saying good bye to Mike.

**Flash ****Back.**

"I'm so Sorry Mike" She Kept telling him over and over. He sighed.

"I really thought it was mine, Quirky. I came from over Africa as Soon as I Heard."

"I am Really sorry." She replied again.

"Its ok Quirky, I forgive you. I hope you will be Happy with Gary"

"Thank you" She spoke Whilst giving him a Hug.

**End of Flash Back**

Staring at the massive cake in front of them, She did Like Mike but she did love Gary. She looked over to Stevie who was having a good time, By the looks of things she was hitting off with Zak. _She wiped out her allure. _

Miranda was Glad that her friend had found someone, She also looked over to Tilly who was with Dream boat charlie, She smiled. Seemed like everyone was happy including herself.

"Have you thought of baby Names?" Penny spoke walking up towards the pair.

"Not Yet Mum" Miranda said.

"Well Nothing to weird, I mean Belinda called her twins Sam and Ella. I mean really, the poor kids get Bullied at school, everyone is scared to go near them unless they carry a infection, Even the teachers go 'Sam and Ella are late for biology today' I mean really?" Miranda giggled. _It was quite funny, I mean in a Zoo,_

Help i've lost my kids'

_'What are they called?'_

_'Sam and Ella'_

_'Have you tried the Reptile room' Ha-Ha funny times._

_Anyway, today is mean to be my 'sexual' Night as it will be our FIRST married Night together, But obviously it was be weird with having a baby, so Gary said we will go somewhere once the baby has been born. DO a bit of the you know' _She thrustes a few times. _That._

Miranda looks back to her mother, who has ran to grab the Microphone. "Miranda, the first time you were born, you were such an ugly baby, I really didn't think we would have a chance at finding you as Husband. 28 years later, your still that Ugly baby" _RUDE. Who gave that Woman a Mic. "but I see now your Happy and you and Gary loved each other with all your Heart. I hope you are Happy. To Gary and Miranda"_

"To Gary and Miranda" Everyone chanted. The band started to play and everyone got up. Including Miranda and Gary. Everyone watched as the couple danced.

"Wow Miranda, you can dance?" She laughed. _1-0 to me._

"Yeah those Tango lesson's must have helped" He laughed.

"I must Say Miranda, you Really do look beautiful today" She blushed.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Miranda Preston" She blushed again, she had to look down at her ring to remind herself this was no dream.

"I love you Gary Preston" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you Mrs Preston" He gently kissed her lips.

"Awww" Everyone said and cheered.


	18. Chapter 18- God Mother

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 18-God Mother-****~***

"Miranda.. Hi" she looked towards the person who was speaking. It was Alison, with Chris standing next to her.

"Alison" She smiled a big smile. The thing was that Miranda did actually like Alison, she was just a big over the top sometimes and she really loved Babies.

"Are you Looking forward to the big Day, I was wondering if you want my Big pucky bear to film your Birthing? like they did with me" Miranda spun around and looked towards the blank wall which she did a yuck inpression.

"No, Honestly its fine Alison. I don't think we would like an video of the baby 'popping' out. Good word Pop. Popcorn, I'm starving"

"The cravings Keeps you going?" Alison Spoke again.

Miranda chuckled to herself. "I don't get cravings, I love food to much"

Miranda said her goodbyes and sat next to Stevie on the counter where Gary came and joined her.

"Stevie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"if its to do with Dressing up?" Miranda blushed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" Gary butted in making Miranda to go more red. She nudged Gary and Gary remembered what he was going to say.

"Stevie will you be a god Parent to our Child?" They smiled and Stevie lit a grin bigger than her whole Face...Body.

"Yes, Yes, Yesss " She replied, hugging the both of them.

And we have another thing?" Stevie looked towards Miranda, Happy lit in her face.

"When Miranda's had the Baby...we are moving out to Australia" Stevie Smile soon turned to a sad one.

"Really? But WHy? Whats wrong with here?" Stevie replied.

Nothing is wrong with here Stevie, Its just we want a fresh start out in Australia"

xoxox

* * *

A/n: Only a short chapter more like a filler. Only 2 more chapers left I'm afraid. But Don't feel depressed Because I have News for you... I'm in the middle of Writing another MIRANDA fic *Squeaks* But this is a little different... This will be a Crossover :D:D There will be romance in it between Gary and Miranda and will be quite funny to Write... SO be warned... But it might be in the cross over section so keep your eyes open 0-0 -) and watch ox

You wanna Clue? -)

Also I have put a POLL on my profile... If you'd like a sequal to this Yes? No? You chose :) SO yeah thats it for now. I will update this tomorra. Byee x33


	19. Chapter 19- Life's too short

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set afer s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

** *~Chapter 19-Life's too short.-****~***

**"**Gary... I love you" was all she said as the ambulance took her to the hospital, she was in pain and Gary had been extra-worried so he had called for help.

"It hurts" She was Screaming. Gary was standing next to her, Holding her hand and Giving her encouragement. She was glad he was here, she was also happy at the way it had all turned out..Coming back here from Australia and telling Gary the truth, She was very proud that she had told him, if she hadn't have done things could have gone a lot worst.

"Ouch" Gary screamed as Miranda held his hand for dear life, he hadn't also been really for this...the baby was due in a month or so...Not now..Not a month early. Gary started to encourage Miranda again.

Doctor Gail Walked over to Gary telling him to come and speak to him. "Whats Up?" He asked.

"Your Wife is having Preeclampsia" Gary looked at DR Gail and blinked a few times. Did he really hear what he just said.

"What?" Gary asked again wondering if he wanted to hear the response.

"The Baby is rejecting her, and is Killing her. It needs to come out now... "

"But she was complaining of Stomach Pains and now your saying she Might die?" Gary's eyes started to fill up with Tears. Miranda had been fine a couple of hours ago. "Will the baby make it?" Was all that Gary could manage to get out of his mouth.

"The Baby will be premature.. So it will be more prone to Inflections and Illnesses.. But its a 60% chance it could die and 40% that it might live". At this moment in time, he knew it was selfish of him but he wanted Miranda to survive more than the baby, Of course he loved the baby but the thoughts of him losing the one thing that mattered to him in Life, The one thing he loved, made him cry.

"We need to get the Baby out now!" Dr Gail spoke as he told the nurses what to do.

"Gary, your going to have to wait outside." Gary put his hand to his head, this was not his day. Gary did not reply but Walked out behind the doors.

"Nurse, Make an Small incision in the abdomanal area." Doctor Gail walked over to the cabinet and got out the Equipment to remove the tiny baby.

"Come On Miranda stay with me" Doctor Gail spoke than got the equipment needed to remove the Baby. Doctor Gail looked towards the screen, Her SATS were dropping. They were losing her. Doctor Gail spoke as He was working away. "_Miranda...You have got to fight with me...Gary is waiting for you outside.. You need to start this new life with him.. You two are meant to be together."_

Gary could hear Nothing, He turned around...He could not bear to here...But there was silence... Only one machine was going off at a single long Beeeppp.

He turned around and ran, Ran out of the hospital... into the Car park.

_He had Lost His Wife. He had lost the only time worth living off. _Turning his engine on he drove, where? anywhere? to the nearest bridge? River or Stream.

x-x

A/N: Don't hate me Just Yet K?! xox


	20. Chapter 20- Kiss of an Angel

**Miranda Fan fiction**

**Forbidden Love.**

Set after s3x05 After Leaving two months ago, Miranda returns back to find out Gary is Engaged to Rose, No-body knows Why she left, until a surprise hits Gary in the face, How will He now marry Rose after this discovery? Who will he now pick ? Miranda? or Rose? After a lot of think Miranda decides to tell Stevie about her baby...

***~Chapter 20-Kiss of an Angel.-~***

Dr Gail had come out of the room to find Gary? But he had been nowhere to be seen. Running towards the Toilets where Stevie had gone, he knocked on the door.

"Stevie...STEVIE" He shouted.

"What?" She said walking out of the Toilet.

"I can't find Gary... The Last time I saw him, was when I was doing CPR on Miranda. The Heart rate Monitor had gone off. . She had died but I shocked her and she came back, but I fear Gary does not know.. and He has gone to do something Bad" Stevie's eyes widened she needed to find Gary and quickly.

"I'll go find him.. You look after Miranda and the baby" Dr Gail smiled at Stevie and let her go.

Stevie ran out of the car park, she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. She needed to find Gary and Quickly.

_**Gary's P.O.V**_

_Standing on the Edge, I realized this was not the place I wanted to be. I had fled Surrey to this place, The place People Call Hell, Not because of the amount of deaths from this place, but from the emotions that go around the persons head before... If you're wondering why I am here it is because My heart is Broken. Broken From the fact that My Soul Mate is Dead and there is nothing that can be done to fix it. On the Tallest Bridge in the World I sat, feeling the wind on my face, Letting all my thoughts be free from my mind._

_I didn't know what to do with my Life, It seemed to get Worst by Day. Miranda died and there was Nothing I could do about it. Kicking a Stone of the edge, I saw it fall right to the bottom, I wonder how long it was take for me to fall t o the bottom. My emotions were running wild, But I only felt Numb, Nothing Seemed to be Real anymore, the one thing I cared about Was Gone. Maybe if I had gotten her to the hospital Quicker? Maybe This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for one Drunken Night? Maybe this and Maybe That, Maybe was always an annoying word, It meant it could happen or it could not._

_"Don't do it Mate" I turned around to find a Man about the same age as me Standing there watching my every move, I studied his Face; Every detail seemed to be f ne, His Hair was Brown and he wore baggy clothes...Maybe a Tramp even?_

_"What?" I simply Replied, How did He know I was going to Jump I thought to myself._

_"You were going to Jump?" I looked at him._

_"I...I was Not" I Replied, Turning around to look back over the edge._

_"You were, I have seen that Look before in many people. I come back and Find the y have jumped. I know you were thinking it." I shrugged my shoulders and dropped to the ground by the bridge where my legs dangling over the edge._

_"I have Nothing to Live for-" I paused. Was I really going to blurt out all of my life To this...Stranger? "I had a Friend who I grow to like, love even. We tried to make it work but it never worked out we split, then she found another guy called Mike, And she's happy, I had never seen her so happy, But they split and She told Me She loved Me. Me being Me freaked out and she packed her bags f or Australia, she left and 3 months Later She comes back saying She is pregnant with my Baby.. Then she gets a DNA test. . its Mine, she goes into labour early an d Now she is.." I couldn't bear to hear the words. __I stopped Tired like I had just ran an marathon, I felt like I had just been hit from a car."Passed over" Gary said before a tear dropped out of his eye._

_"Are you Sure?" I wondered if this guy was trying to make fun of me..but he seemed harmless._

_"Of course, I heard the Beepers" Gary got up he didn't want to stand and have a heart to heart.. but just a simple jump so he could be with Miranda again. He edged closer to the edge and looked around ._

_"Wait you can't" The Guy spoke again. " Do you think Miranda would want this?" I didn't want to think what Miranda would have thought, Nothing Seemed to matter anymore. "And the Baby...Do you really think the baby will want to grow up thinking...Knowing that their father committed Suicide? They will turn to you... You can't let them down" I turned back to look at him._

_"It's probably Dead too" I cried._

_"You Must go see for yourself... It's Not always what It seems"_

_"GARY...GARY...GARY!" I could hear a faint voice, but I knew it from anywhere i t was Stevie. She ran towards me, Zak was sitting in the car obviously he drove her here._

_"Stevie? What are you doing here?" I managed to get out, She must have been shocked as from the expression on her face ._

_"Hospital...Now!. Miranda Isn't dead"_

_"But...But I heard the machine, she was gone."_

_"Please Gary, I'll explain on the way. We need to go" My heart Jumped, was this true? Or was I just imagining it? I ran towards the Car, Scrambled into the back seat, whilst Stevie got into the front , The engine started as We speeded down the Road...It had been one of the most hardest rides I have ever had to go. I hope d it would have been faster I needed to see my Miranda._

_#_

Walking into the Hospital, Gary ran towards the Maternity Ward, Where he was Greeted by Dr Gail once again. Dr Gail said Hello, but Gary just ran into the Room, and stood still. He was Shocked, The Guy had been Right, He needed to be there for the baby...With...or Without Miranda . In the room was an Empty Bed, And a coat..A coat with a little tiny Baby.

"Is it mine?" Gary replied, The tears Falling out.

"Yes." Dr Gail replied. Gary put his head in and stroked its Head. He looked around, Miranda was not Here, Stevie had been wrong.

"He looked Just like you" He turned around, A figure was standing there, being helped by a Nurse. The light was Bright but he could see her face and Features .

"Miranda!" He cried and Ran towards her, Holding her in his Arms, He cried for t he final time this Night. Lips joined they kissed again, Gary Couldn't let go. .. He never wanted too.

"I Thought you were-" He didn't really want to say it, as it might hurt her feelings.

"I'm Very Much alive, ThankyouKindsirThankyou" She replied as Gary laugh at her , Still the same old Miranda. The nurse helped Miranda back to the bed where Gary was looking towards the Baby.

"You can hold Her if you want" Miranda s aid towards Gary. Gary smiled it was a baby Girl.

"What are you going to call her" Stevie asked towards the couple. Gary had the baby in his arms.

"Bella...Little Bella" Gary said towards Miranda and Miranda blushed, she was thinking the exact same name.

"And that not cause Twilight is your favourite Film?" Stevie said again, and Miranda chuckled.

"Of course Not" She said and winked towards Gary.

#

The day had been quick and Miranda and Gary were now on the way home, They were both exhausted, and were glad to get home. Turning the Key to the restaurant, they pushed the doors open. Stevie had told them both to be there when they arrived home. It seemed Quiet almost to quiet. They walked in...

"SURPRISE" Everyone Shouted Including Clive. Miranda blushed and Gary laughed.

"Clive" Miranda shouted and ran towards his side. "I thought you were in Australia...What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"Well Gary Here and Me are in Partnership with the Restaurant, Since he will be looking after you?"

"so we are not moving to Australia then?" Miranda asked Gary.

"NO, I thought we should stay here for a bit. What do you think?" She hugged him Tightly. Of course that's what she wanted.

"WE'RE STAYING" she said and everyone cheered.

Penny Put the Music machine on.

Open your Eyes to Love played.

"may I have this Dance?" Gary asked Miranda.

"Of Course" She smiled and they danced the night away.

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
_

_Looking in all the wrong places_  
_When all of the time you've been blind to love_  
_it's plain as the nose on your faces._

_it's here, it's now_  
_Open your eyes and see it_  
_Right here, Right now_  
_Open your eyes to love_

_You've been down on yourself_  
_thinking somethings are wrong_  
_wondering why love has never found you_  
_Don't you know its been here all along_  
_If only you look around you_  
_it's here, it's now_  
_Open your eyes and see it_  
_Right here, Right now_  
_Open your eyes to love_

_it's here, it's now_  
_Open your eyes and see it_  
_Right here, Right now_  
_Open your eyes to love_

_Love has been right by your side_  
_So close that you couldn't see_  
_If love could speak, it would shout to the sky_  
_"I've always been here, I always will be"_

_I'm here, I'm now._  
_Open your eyes and see_  
_Right here, Right now_  
_Open your eyes to love_  
_Open your mind to love_  
_Open your heart to love_

Penny let out a little cry, She was happy to see her Daughter Happy.

"I Love you Mr Preston"

"I Love you Mrs Preston"

#

The Next day, whilst Miranda was asleep, he laid next to her, Something bugged him. 'How did the guy on the bridge Know her name was Miranda?' So he got up and ran out towards the car, not trying to wake the newborn and Miranda. He didn't know why but it seemed to be something making him go see the man. Opening the door, he went to the exact same spot where he stood. Looking around Nobody was there, he wondered if this man was a tramp were he lived.

"Where are you?" he shouted. Still looking..He saw Nothing...But a Big ball of light coming towards him.

"Wow..Your an Angel?" He replied.

"you could say that." The Man chucked.

"I wanted to say thank you... Thank you for the advice. My Wife...Miranda survived and so did the baby"

"Little Bella" The man replied.

"Yes" Gary spoke again.

"You are lucky... Some people Don't take my advice.. But you, you were different. You know deep inside your heart she lived. Now Go be with her" He said as he walked over the edge. Gary opened his mouth but just said the words 'Thank you' and the light was gone... He had seen an angel and it had helped him, Helped him remember who he was. Going back home, He walked into the bedroom and feel back asleep. He smiled as he dreamt of seeing the angel once more.

"Good Morning Mr Preston" He smiled as Miranda lightly Kissed him on the lips, He kissed her back, but she rejected it. "There will be no more of that until tonight" He smiled.

"I can't wait"

The Morning seemed to go quickly, Tilly had come to visit Miranda, And so had Penny. They both brought Clothes for little Bella. Miranda placed Bella on her lap as she lifted her top it was feeding time, The nurses had shown her how to do it but it was tricky and Miranda was New to this. Stevie had knocked on the door and Walked in Bringing some chocolates in.

"I thought you could do with these Later" She smiled and placed them on the table, She came and sat next to the newborn on Miranda's Lap, Gary had gone out to get some food.

"I had some News Miranda" Miranda wondered what Stevie was going to say. But Stevie lifted her hand up, Miranda saw what looked like to be a ring on her left Hand. It took a few minutes for Miranda to get what she was on about.

"OMG Stevie that's amazing, Congratulations"

"Thanks" She replied. "Will you be my Bridesmaid?" Stevie asked again.

"Of course I will Stevie" She smiled, As Gary walked into the door and Miranda explained to him what was going on.

#

"So Then Mrs Prenston" It had been the night, they were waiting for.

"Yes?" She asked Cheekily.

"This is going to be our Honeymoon Night" He replied as they started to Make out. They both started to strip each other when they heard the baby cry... Miranda looked towards Gary as he went to sort out the baby... When he got back he saw Miranda wearing something Sexy..

"Miranda!" He laughed and Started to run towards her..

"It was meant for our Honeymoon" She replied and teased Him... He grabbed her again and started to kiss her Body...But the Baby started to cry again... And Again...And Again...

Miranda Laughed. "Just think we will have 13 more years of this" Gary gave her a funny look and Nodded.

**"Gary Just before you go... I Love you" He Smiled. "I Love you too babe" She smiled too.**

**THE END...**

**####**

* * *

A/N: Ok, I just want to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVED, You guys are the best... I will be doing a sequel fear not... But still half way writing my new Miranda crossover which will be a laugh, So will started it after that... SO yeah thank you everyone... Love you alll... And one more thing... You'd really think I'd kill off Miranda and Gary... Hahah XXX


End file.
